


What We Have In Common

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Emma Winchester Week, Gen, Kid Jack Kline, Mentions of Sastiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma learns what it means to be an older sister.Day 3: Education
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Jack Kline
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2021) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141931
Kudos: 7





	What We Have In Common

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Emma found herself drumming her hand against the war room table as she waited for Jack to to be finished with whatever her Uncle was having him do. The kid had only been with with them for a few days and he’d already imprinted on Sam like a baby duckling. It was doing wonders for Sam and Cas’s relationship because the two of them were getting to raise a kid together, something they never thought they’d ever get to do.

Even her father was charmed by the kid, though he’d always been naturally good with kids.

“Emma,” The now tween Jack cheered as he rushed into the room, “I’m ready!”

The twenty-one year old looked at the child in front of her in a mix of humor and dread. He was wearing a backpack with cars on it that was a little two small for him. Along with some light-up sneakers with wings on them. At least Cas and her Uncle Sam had the decency to not dress him in plaid. Jack had on a pair of jeans and a blue bomber jacket over a white with t-shirt rocket ship on it. 

She had to admit, he did look kinda cute. 

“Just be careful,” Sam said warningly as Emma grabbed a pair of keys off the table, “he’s very…excitable.” 

That was code for he was a ticking time bomb who’s powers they still didn’t fully understand yet because he was still growing. If he could fully resurrect an angel, giving him back his wings, there was no telling what Jack would be able to do when he was fully grown.

“I will,” Emma sighed in a very childish manner, “no sugar or anything that will set him off. You forget I was a child once.”

Not that he or her father had gotten to see it.

“Have fun Jack,” Cas waved to him, “be good for your sister.”

“I will,” Jack waved at them, “thanks for letting me go.”

Emma lead Jack out of the war room and into the garage. She helped him into the passenger’s seat of her truck. He kicked his legs as they danged from the seat. Emma hopped into the driver’s seat and put the truck into first gear.

“Where are we going?” Jack asked her curiously, “Are we going out for ice cream?”

“Maybe when we’re done,” She said as she pulled out of the garage, “if your good.” 

She couldn’t help but smile as Jack wiggled excitedly in his seat, happy at the prospect of getting ice cream. Though she wouldn’t admit it, the kid was growing on her. That being said, she couldn’t deny the ugly green monster that lucked under the surface whenever she saw him.

Emma couldn’t help but be envious that he got to be a child, even with his accelerated growth, when she hadn’t. 

She’d been handed a sword when she was a day old whereas Jack had been handed a teddy bear. The two of their upbringings couldn’t have been more different. And yet, Jack seemed to hang off her every word and every mannerism.

He even seemed to be growing at the same rate she had, though none of them had any idea why.

Emma continued to drive down the road until the bunker was long of sight. She had a little spot in mind to take him, one that she knew her family probably wouldn’t approve of. They wanted to coddle Jack and keep him in the dark of the true horrors of this world.

The brand on Emma’s arm itched as she thought about what she was going to do.

Cas would probably hate her. Sam wouldn’t be able to look at her if he knew what she had planned. Emma didn’t want to think about her father’s reaction. She knew he would be disappointed in her, that she was letting her emotions cloud her judgement. 

“What is this place?” Jack quipped unsurely as Emma put the truck into first gear as they slowed to a stop, “It looks like an open field.”

Emma hopped out of the car and walked around to the other side of the truck and helped Jack out, holding him easily in her arms. She set him down on the ground and grabbed a bottle of apple out of his backpack. She unscrewed the bottle and handed it to him.

“This is the last stand of the American Amazons,” Emma whispered, “ “where they died for their ideals.”

“But aren’t you an amazon?” Jack frowned as took a sip, looking at the Emma in confusion.

She nodded.

“I am the last of my kind,” She said as she began to walk through the field, “at least in America anyway.”

“Kinda like me!” Jack beamed.

“Yeah,” Emma said as she crouched down and moved her hand over the grass, “kinda like that.”

Jack was always tying to emulate her and they all suspected that this was why he was aging so fast. It was kinda cute, except Emma didn’t want him to miss out on a bunch of important milestones because of what he was doing to himself. She didn’t want to change him in ways that he wouldn’t be able to understand until he was older.

She didn’t want him to hate himself for his rapid aging.

“What are you doing?” Jack crouched beside her and noticed that she was dusting off a worn looking piece of wood.

“I’m cleaning the headstone,” Emma muttered, “I know that I shouldn’t care about my mother but I can’t help it.”

Jack’s eyes widened as he absorbed what she was saying.

“You’re mom is dead too?” He gasped, “Did she die giving birth to you too?”

Emma didn’t respond for a moment. She looked up from the makeshift headstone and saw her mother lying in the grass. There was a bullet wound in her chest and she was bleeding out. The visage of herself had her mother in her arms, slowly smoothing her hair out of her mother’s face.

She was gasping for air, muttering half coherently in english and in greek. Her sisters were dead and so were the elders. Her mother had stepped in front of the bullet of Arthur Ketch, who’d been not to subtly aiming for Emma.

She could still her the sound of her Uncle’s pleas as he tried to pry her father off of the British hunter. Emma, however, had been more concerned with making sure her mother was comfortable in her final moments. She wanted to hate her so badly, but she couldn’t. 

She just wanted to know why her mother had condemned her to die.

“Emma,” Her mother’s voice was quiet and raspy, “I — I’m sorry. I endangered the tribe and you had to pay for that.”

“Mom,” Emma sniffed, “I’m sorry.” 

A tiny hand on her face brought Emma out of the memory. She looked to her side to see Jack clumsily trying to wipe away her tears like his fathers had done for him so many times over the last few days.

“I’m sorry your mommy died,” Jack whispered, “I wish mine was here too.”

It had been over a year since her mother had died and it had been years since she’d last seen her. It wasn’t that she wanted her to be alive again, as she’d learned to live without her. She just wanted to know what it was like to accept that part of herself. 

Something she’d only really begun to do after her father had almost beat Arthur Ketch unconscious.

Her Uncle Sam had helped her to bury her mother before the rest of the brits arrived. He’d assured her that this didn’t change who she was. She was still a part of their family and she was still a Winchester.

Just like Jack.

“You could always bring her back,” Emma replied softly as she turned to Jack, “just like you did with Castiel.”

It was Jack’s turn to cry as he launched himself at Emma. She cradled the boy against her chest like her father had done for her so many times over the years. She rubbed small circles on his back and told him that everything was going to be ok.

“I don’t know how I did it,” He whispered into the crook of her neck, “I want to bring back all the people that Daddy and Papa have lost but I don’t know how.”

Emma squeezed him tighter. 

“You don’t have to push yourself to master your powers overnight.”

“But I do,” He wailed, “I have to make sure I don’t hurt anyone.”

Emma knew that feeling. When she’d first started traveling with her father and her uncle she had to understand early on that she had a different set of strengths than girls her age. She could wield a knife and lift a car but she didn’t know who the president was or what state she was in. 

“You won’t,” She said as she picked him up, gently rocking him in her arms as she paced around the field, “you are just a kid. You will get a handle on your powers the older you get because you’ll have more life experience.” 

“How do you know that?” He asked her, his tone accusatory. 

“Because while I grew up in 48 hours,” She admitted softly, “it took me years to master my strength and to learn how to interact with the world.” 

Jack was looking at her like she’d just expanded his whole world.

“Really?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Yup,” Emma said as she set her bother back on the ground and took his hand, “I accidentally dented the steering wheel on the Impala when dad taught me to drive. And I sometimes still crush the toothpaste in the morning if I’m not careful. You’ll learn new things everyday, it’s just a part of growing up.”

“Thanks Emma,” Jack said as he attached himself to her side like a burr, “I know Daddy and Papa want me to do so much and I don’t want to disappoint them.”

“You won’t,” Emma assured him, “we will love you no matter what.”

“You promise?” He said as he looked up at her with childlike suspicion.

“Promise.” Emma said as she linked her pinky finger with his, “now why don’t we go get that ice cream?”

“Yay!” Jack cheered, pumping his fists in the air.

She couldn’t help but smile at his antics. At the end of the day he really was just a kid. And she was learning every day what it took to be a good older sister. She just hoped that she didn’t screw him up too much. 

“Hey Emma.” Jack said as they got into the car and drove away from the cleaning.

“Yeah kid?”

“Thanks for being the best older sister ever.”

She ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“I’m still learning,” She grinned at him, “but I’ve got the best little brother to learn from.”

That got the laugh out of him she wanted


End file.
